


"To Whom It May Concern"

by ChaoticCliche23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Current Events, Free Verse, Kinda horror?, Original Recipe, Original Works - Freeform, Poetry, Political Commentary, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCliche23/pseuds/ChaoticCliche23
Summary: I originally wrote this poem as an assignment in college. I was supposed to write under the influence of another poet, who wrote a lot about current events in the United States. I ended up liking the final product so much that I kept it and made it a little bit more my own. Enjoy!





	"To Whom It May Concern"

Dear, ****  
I watched a man die today I watched a man   
die   
Today I watched a man die   
today, die   
I watched   
die   
Die today   
I watched die   
repeats on a loop   
on a cycle   
on a wheel   
on a train track we can’t escape from   
all aboard   
collect your dead   
white black gender inclusive the abled and disabled sick elderly beaming children laughing playing learning   
when  
When are we learning   
pack em up and never speak again   
who died?  
you died?  
nobody died   
no one important   
nothing to see move along the train is leaving   
are you coming or not?  
have you seen my baby have you seen them   
they looked like   
you and them and us and him and her and   
all that we once were   
do you remember   
what that was?  
was it ever true were we ever   
anything?  
or was it always   
this   
and we chose  
did you see my baby have you seen them have you seen i saw them didn’t I   
I-I   
I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I//  
/  
///  
////  
I don’t remember anymore   
what it feels like to hold   
be warm   
feel warm   
feel   
something   
there was nothing   
nevermind move along there’s nothing to see   
what am i looking for? nothing   
i saw nothing i do nothing i am nothing   
you’re right   
there was no one   
never was never will be   
only no one exists   
we only see no one   
no one important noone no one Nobody no 1 know one   
no one  
nevermind the next train is coming and I  
I-I-I-I-I-I////  
//////  
I watched a man die today   
I watched a man die   
Today,  
I watched a man die   
today die   
I watched die   
Die today   
I watched   
die


End file.
